fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 11/Transcript
Momo: A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts at night, and Chou and Momo are seen coming into Nozomi's dorm room.) 'Momo: '''Hey, Nozomi! '''Nozomi: '''Excellent! Now that we're all here, it's time for us to watch the premiere of my new super special drama, Diaries from Magic School! '''Chou: '''This was the one you and Madeline were in together, right? '''Nozomi: '''Yeah, and she's such a good actress, too! Now, let's start! (Nozomi starts the video on her computer) (The movie opens in front of a school, with Nozomi's character, Sunny, standing in front of it) '''Sunny: '(In awe) This is incredible, absolutely incredible! I actually might be studying at the Magic School! 'Teacher: '''Hmm? Are you one of the new applicants? The exam room is right this way. '''Sunny: '(Out of her daze) Y-yes mam! (We then see the Magic School's exam room. A potted flower which has been encased in stone is soon rolled in on a cart) 'Exam Proctor: '''Now, in order to pass the exam, using your magic, you need to be able to do something to this flower. This can either be basic to complex, it's up to you. Do you understand? '''Sunny: '''Yes! (Sunny performs a spell, which causes a white ball of light to appear from her wand. Soon after she does, the flower is seen back in it's natural, flowery state) '''Exam Proctor: '''Incredible! No first year student has ever performed a spell like that on the entrance exam! Sunny, how would you like to take an apprenticeship under Luna, our top student? '''Sunny: '(excitedly) Really? You want me to be an apprentice to Luna? Of course! 'Exam Proctor: '''Excellent! I'll be taking you to meet Luna right now. (The scene cuts to the hallway. Sunny is seen walking along with the teacher, other girls are seen on the sides of the hallway and another girl is seen in the center on the other side.) '''Teacher: '''Luna, this is Sunny. She performed a very high level spell on the entrance exam, and so, we would like you to take her under your wing in an apprenticeship. '''Sunny: '''Hi, Luna! I've always wanted to meet you, and I hope we can become friends! '''Luna: '(coldly) No you don't. The last thing I need is another wilted flower. (Luna walks away) 'Sunny: '(confused) Wilted flower? 'Sunny: '''Hey, maybe even Luna needs a little bit of help! (Sunny smiles, then the scene cuts to the library that night) (Luna is seen checking out a book on Stone Magic. She suddenly drops it, and Sunny picks it up for her) '''Sunny: '''Hey Luna, I think you might've dropped this... (Luna glares at her, then checks out the book. Sunny is then seen checking out books on beginner's magic. Luna then walks out into the school's garden.) (She turns to a stone statue of a girl, performing the same spell as Sunny did during her entrance exam, only to have it fizzle out before the light touches the statue) '''Luna: '''Flora... I'm sorry. It looks like I won't be able to save you, yet again, but I still don't know what I could be doing wrong with this spell. '''Sunny: '(whispering) Hey, wait a minute, I've seen that spell before! That's what I used to pass my exam! 'Sunny: '(happily yelling) Luna, I can help you with that spell if you want! 'Luna: '''What would you know about my situation? This doesn't concern you. '''Sunny: '''But I've cast that spell before, and you need to hold your wand a little closer, it's not going to reach from that far! (Luna glances at Sunny, takes a deep breath, and follows Sunny's instructions. The stone effect on the statue fades, freeing the girl that was inside) '''Luna: '''Flora! Welcome back! '''Flora: '''I missed you so much, Luna! (Flora and Luna hug, with Luna having tears of joy in her eyes) (Flora turns to Sunny, confused.) '''Flora: '''Who's this, Luna? '''Luna: '''This is my new apprentice, Sunny. Sunny, this is my best friend, Flora. (Luna turns to Sunny) '''Luna: '''Hey, Sunny? '''Sunny: '(starry-eyed) Yes, Luna? '''Luna: '''Thanks. Maybe this apprenticeship is going to work out after all. Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta